


Happy Birthday, Miss Adler

by MissCordayLewis



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, community:femslash100, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/MissCordayLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene gets a present for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Miss Adler

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt #328 (Tomorrow) @ the Femslash100 LJ community. Nothing is mine.

A leather body suit: her apparel of choice as it clung to her curves and emphasized on her prized assets. On hand, the chosen weapon – her prized whip, which served many slaves, but only one master.

She strode the hallway like no tomorrow. They said that they’re a perfect match. Now she’s about to find out.

Her present had nothing but her red Louboutins and lipstick in matching shades of red. Her wild curls went past her shoulders, and she sat there, waiting for her master.

At last she arrived, her hand hitting one end of her weapon. “Are you ready to get whipped, Miss River Song?”

“Happy Birthday, Miss Adler.”


End file.
